All Eternals Deck
All Eternals Deck is the 13th major release by the Mountain Goats. The title references a fictional set of tarot cards which are described in detail in the liner notes. This album was released on CD, vinyl record, and digitally on March 29, 2011. A limited number of the vinyl releases were a clear color; an even smaller number came in a blue color [1 ]. Tracks #"Damn These Vampires" -- 3:24 #"Birth of Serpents" -- 3:08 #"Estate Sale Sign" -- 2:47 #"Age of Kings" -- 4:13 #"The Autopsy Garland" -- 2:50 #"Beautiful Gas Mask" -- 3:52 #"High Hawk Season" -- 2:56 #"Prowl Great Cain" -- 3:15 #"Sourdoire Valley Song" -- 3:38 #"Outer Scorpion Squadron" -- 2:31 #"For Charles Bronson" -- 3:01 #"Never Quite Free" -- 3:30 #"Liza Forever Minnelli" -- 3:20 Bonus Tracks #"Brisbane Hotel Sutra" (Australian bonus track) -- 2:39 #"Used to Haunt" (Japanese bonus track) -- 2:46 Personnel *John Darnielle - vocals, guitar, keyboard *Peter Hughes - bass, backing vocals *Jon Wurster - drums *Yoed Nir - cello *Yuval Semo - organ, piano, string arrangement *Bob Barone - steel guitar *Brandon Eggleston - production, mixing *Erik Rutan - production *John Congleton - production, mixing *Scott Solter - production, mixing *Brent Lambert - mastering *Marc Bessant - graphic design *Artbeats - photography Comments by John Darnielle About this Album *"'The 1976 horror film 'Burnt Offerings'... what's that got to do with All Eternals Deck?' It's the vibe of those movies being around and not being able to see them, right. This is like something -- one of the things that we lost when the world became more connected was forbidden things and mysterious things, right. I mean, there's so many advantages to a connected world that I'm not complaining about the world we get to live in, right.... But there was something awesome about when I was a child about huge mysteries, these movies that I wasn't going to get taken to see, right, and just getting the vibe from the movie poster or from the novelization... so you'd get exactly what we just heard. That would be what you'd have to construct your entire vision of it, which was almost always going to be better than the vision itself. In the case of 'Burnt Offerings' the movie, it's like two hours and change, that movie is interminable, right, it makes you wait forever and ever for the payoff.... But, but in the seventies, there were all these -- the trailers for The Omen, and The Exorcist, and Burnt Offerings, and, and all these, if you just look at the trailers from them, you can get all this sort of extremely tantalizing, uh, I wouldn't even call it information, but it's inspiration, you get those visions, and for me, those substitute for religious visions, it's like, the allure of something you don't know that much about." -- 2011-04-08 - WUNC Session - Chapel Hill, NC *"I think this record is largely about surviving. It's about surviving things that might have crushed you." -- 2011-05-11 - WXPN Session - World Cafe - Philadelphia, PA All Survivors Pack see main article: All Survivors Pack Category:Discography